In the Arms of the Angel
by Ly the werewolf
Summary: This can be for the mystery Kenyako contest that I never heard about. My first songfic; please be nice! ^_^;;;


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, yada yada yada...  
AN: I actually got this idea while watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer. So, I don't own that idea either. Um....Can I make this for this 'phantom contest' that some Chibi-person is holding...? ^_^;;;; Oh yeah - this is a songfic to Sarah McGlaucglen's 'Angel'. Gomen if I didn't spell her name right.   
  
In the Arms of The Angelby Ly the werewolf  
  
  
" And so anyways, I said to her--"  
" Yolei, we're at your house!"  
" Oh yeah...How about that? Ha ha ha ha! See ya later everybody!" Yolei Inoue waved a quick good-bye to her friends, otherwise known as the Digidestined. " Bye Ken!" The young girl loved to tease the uptight genius, particilarly becaused she liked him. A lot. A large grin spread on her face as she watched the young boy blush brightly. Kari Kamiya, her best female friend, giggled in good humor.   
" See you tomorrow, Yolei. Bye, Poromon!"  
  
Spend all your time waiting,  
For that second chance.....  
For break that would make it okay....  
  
Yolei sighed as she shut the door to her family's apartment.   
" Hello?" she called out. " Anybody home? Mom? Dad?" Yolei's brow furrowed. Her In-Training Digimon partner, Poromon, glanced up from her arms.   
" Yolei, what's wrong? Why isn't anyone home?" Yolei shook her head.   
" I don't know, Poromon," she breathed. " My mom is sick; someone should be with her at all times."  
  
*****  
  
A few blocks over, Ken Ichijouji stopped suddenly in his tracks, making his own Digimon, Minomon, worry.  
" What is it, Ken?" asked the tiny Digimon in his usual nasally voice. Ken reached inside his pocket and pulled out an expensive-looking calculator.   
" Yolei lent this to me. I'd better go and give it back to her." The Digidestined of Kindness turned on his heel and headed to the Inoue apartment.  
  
*****  
  
The young, violet haired teenager glanced around her kitchen, until her large, cinnamon eyes fell on a note lying on the counter. With a steady hand, she picked it up.  
  
Yolei -   
Me and your brother and sisters have gone out. Don't worry; the doctors said your mom would be fine alone for a little while. Do what she asks of you and don't get into trouble.   
Love you-  
Dad  
  
There's always some reason,  
To feel not good enough....  
And it's hard at the end of the day....  
  
" Oh, Dad..." she grumbled under her breath. " How could you leave mom alone like this?" Yolei paused for a moment. " I'd better go and see how she's doing..."  
  
I need some distraction....  
Or a beautiful release,  
Memories seep through my veins.....  
  
******  
  
" Okay....Here's her apartment." Ken lifted a fist to knock on her door. " Yolei?" RAP RAP RAP. " Yolei? It's me, Ken. I have your calculator...."  
  
******  
  
Soft, deliberate steps were all that could be heard as Yolei walked to her mother's bedroom where she lay. " Mom....?" Yolei peeked around the doorframe catiously. " Mom? Are you awake...?" Taking a furthur step in, she looked at her sleeping parent. She looked awful. According to her family and doctors, she had suscumbed to a nasty tumour. Where, she didn't know. Mrs. Inoue had an operation about a week ago, and everyone thought she would be fine. She just needed some rest, that's all. " Momma...?" Poromon snuggled closer into her arms as she approached her sleeping mother. Taking a shaky breath, Yolei reached down and took her mother's pulse. She gasped as she dropped the lifeless hand. " Momma? Mommy...?" Taking quicker and more frequent breaths, she put her ear to her mother's chest. Nothing. " Momma?! Anwer me! Momma!!" Tears shimmered in her eyes as well as Poromon's. The tiny Digimon sniffled as he watched his best friend shake and yell at the dead body that lay before them both.  
  
Let me be empty,  
Gone and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight.....  
  
*****  
  
Ken put his ear to the apartment door. " What's wrong, Ken?" Minomon asked innocently. Ken paused before answering.  
" I hear crying inside.....Yolei? Yolei! Open up! Yolei!!" Still no answer. Taking a deep, cleansing breath, Ken tried opening the door. To his surprise, it was unlocked. He quietly let himself in, afraid of what he would find.   
  
*****  
  
Yolei fell to her knees, a continuous stream of tears pouring out of her eyes. " Momma.....Please...." she sobbed. " Please....wake up......" Poromon watched from his roost atop the bed, afraid to disturb the body. " Please Momma.....I need you......"  
  
In the arms of the angel....  
Far away from here.....  
From this dark, cold hotel room.....  
And the endlessness that you fear....  
  
*****  
  
Ken and Minomon slowly and carefully trodded through the house, trying to decipher where the heart-wrenching sound was coming from. " Yolei...?" he softly called. With each step he took, he got closer to the sound of someone pouring their heart out. Ken took a deep breath and peeked around the doorframe of the master bedroom. What lay in front of him shocked and chilled him right down to his very being.   
  
You are pulled from the wreckage.....  
Of your silent revarie.....  
You're in the arms of the angel....  
May you find........  
Some comfort here......  
  
*****  
  
Yolei looked up from having her head buried in her mother's side. " ....Ken...?" she choked. Ken immediatly rushed to her side and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.   
" Yolei!! What happened here?" Yolei sniffled back some of her tears in order to speak coherently.   
" Well, you know my Mom's been real sick lately....." Ken nodded slowly and prompted her to continue.   
" Uh huh..."  
" She just got an operation...The doctors said she would be fine....." Her speech once again dissolved into tears. " THE DAMN FUCKING DOCTORS SAID SHE WOULD BE FINE!!!! LOOK AT HER NOW!!! SHE'S FUCKING DEAD!!!!!" Yolei coughed at the her sudden outburst, and resumed crying. Ken blinked, shocked at the harshness of her words.   
" Oh my God....Yolei....I-I'm so sorry...." With no more words exchanged, Ken wrapped his arms around the distraught Digidestined, shedding a few tears himself for the young girl's obvious pain.   
  
So tired of the straight life....  
And everywhere you turn.....  
There's vultures and thieves at your back....  
  
The stone keeps on twistin'....  
Keep on buildin' the lies...  
That you make up for all that you lack....  
  
It don't make no difference.....  
Escape for one last time.....  
It's easier to believe....  
  
Ken was now openly crying, and at the same time nuzzeling and attempting to comfort Yolei.   
" Oh God, Yolei....I'm sorry....." Yolei welcomed the kind and caring embrace of her long-time crush. Under different circumstances, this would've made her blush like her pants fell down. But right now, all she needed was someone's caring and compassionate touch.  
  
In this sweet madness.....  
Or this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees......  
  
*******  
  
More people attended the ceremony than she originally thought. Many people she didn't know, and would'nt like to know kept coming up to her, giving her hugs, and asking if she was alright. Many times she just felt like saying ' How does it LOOK like I'm feeling, you dipshit?!', but her manners and mood prevented her from carrying it out. Even before the funeral started, she was rushed by the other Digidestined, old and new. All of them had smuggled their respective partners into the ceremony; the Rookies were simply disguesed as young children. All day, her and her faimly were bombarded with millions of, ' I'm sorry's, and ' are you alright?'s. After a while, she simply discovered many people were there for the food. Wiping away a tear of sadness and frustration, she secretly wished that many of the guest could just burn in hell. They didn't care about her mother, or the fact that she's left a family behind. They're either there just to kill time, or later on collect her money and posessions. " Slimey bastards...." she mumbled. Her father looked at her with bloodshot eyes.   
" Did you say something, Yolei?" he asked wearily.  
" No...nothing, Dad."  
  
In the arms of the angel....  
Far away from here....  
From this dark, cold hotel room....  
And the endlessness that you fear.....  
  
" Yolei...?" Yolei turned around slowly, shuffling in her uncomfortable black mourning clothes.   
" Oh....Ken....hi..." she murmered. Ken took the inititive and took Yolei's hands in his own.   
" I just wanted to say how sorry I am....I wish I had gotten there sooner...." Ken paused; he could feel tears coming on. He like Yolei so much, and it hurt him deeply to see her this depressed. Yolei shook her head slowly.  
" It's not your fault...It never was....The doctors said she died almost an hour before we got there." Ken nodded.   
" Would you like me to....well.....sit with you...? Poromon can sit with Minomon, if he's here." The Digidestined girl smiled weakly at his kind offerings.   
" Yeah, he's here.....Thanks....." she whispered, tears falling from her face once more.   
  
You are pulled from the wreakage....  
Of your silent revarie....  
You're in the ams of the angel....  
May you find some comfort here.....  
  
" Ashes to ashes, dust to dust....."  
  
You're in the arms of the angel.....  
  
" Hey Yolei....would you like me to walk you home...? Maybe later, I can take you out to dinner, and we can talk...."  
".....Sure Ken...I'd like that...."  
  
May you find.....  
Some comfort here...... 


End file.
